Look at that!
by Hazey Rine
Summary: How can my head be so stupid and my heart be so wise?
1. Parks and Animistic Souls

**What can I say- short cause it's a drabble? Well, I'll say that if it saves me from getting trampled on. I'm sorry that it wasn't RimaHiko. In my defense, not a lot of people have been updating.**

**I'm actually tempted to write a KukaIma story- or even an IkuMa story... maybe TadaIma if no one minds it. I do good with Nagi but more so with Rima and other guys. She's just that easy to write (READ: MANIPULATE).**

**LOL. So yeah, hinted RimaHiko and my first shot at dealing with TadaYa. How'd I do with them? To be honest I think I did okay. They didn't seem OOC, maybe a bit since it was never hinted that Tadase could like Yaya.**

**Oh wells, read and enjoy- and don't forget to review~**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>N-No! Please!" the brown haired girl cried, tears dotting the edge of her eyes "They need me! I can't just leave them!"

There was a cloud of annoyance in the blonde's eyes before he closed them and let out a breath "They don't need you Yuiki-san-."

"Tadase doesn't know that!" Yaya cried, stomping furiously on the ground "They need me- if they don't then I need them!"

"No they don't and you don't either." Tadase held onto her arm and began to drag her backwards. Yaya realized what he had in mind and thrashed, squirming around. No way was she letting them go- not when they needed her the most.

"Yuiki-san." Tadase huffed tiredly.

Yaya's face grew somber for a minute. She knew just how selfish and spoilt she could be but she knew that they needed her. Look at them! You could almost see the water, almost hear that undeniable and relish- able sound. She needed them and she needed them now.

"Tadase-!"

"That's it. Yaya-chan." The blonde held onto her arm and pointed one finger at the stack of candy bars. "It's either we buy the candy or we spend our money on our date. Choose."

~ Choose ~

"How was your date with Mashiro?" Kukai leaned back on the chair, grinning slightly. In his hand was a half bitten cookie. Tadase sat on his chair, shuffling through stacks of papers while in front of him was Nagihiko, stamping away. The girls were out and about doing who knows what.

"It was okay- until this one little boy came crying and Rima just…" the violet haired boy let out a sigh. Not a disappointed sigh. No- not even a depressed sigh. Without even looking at Nagihiko, Tadase knew that he was practically smiling and humming with happiness "she took my breath away. Literally."

"I thought she punched you into helping her find that kid's parents." Kukai chirped, finishing his cookie.

"That's what I meant by literally." Nagihiko's left eyebrow twitched, sending Kukai a mental warning before turning to Tadase. In an attempt to change the moody mood, Nagihiko asked "How'd your date with Yaya-chan go?"

Depressed lines fell over Tadase's head before he let out a sigh. A very, very tired sigh. "Well… she and I were on our way to the park when we-."

"Let me guess." Kukai, wink, wink. "You guys passed by candy and she decided to stop and buy some."

"Yes…" the blonde went back to working. Trying to ignore his friends curious stares.

"That's… well that's nothing more than usual." Nagihiko commented politely, not knowing anything else to say.

"Yeah, but this time…" Tadase's cheeks reddened a bit "I threatened her and asked her if she wanted candy or our date."

"And she what?" Kukai snorted and began to say in a sarcastic tone "Choose the candy over you and sent you to the park by yourself?"

His comment was followed by laughter and Nagihiko almost joined in when he realized Tadase's animistic soul was already flying about in the room.

"Ah- Souma-kun! I think she did!"

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is going to be the start of my new drabble collection- several couples- maybe even ALL. I can try AmuTo. So if you guys have a request send it here ^^.<strong>

**And if I can stomach it- I'll even include OC's in the story. But nothing major okay? You can be friends with the SC! characters and lovers with a character if s/he isn't the major one. Like if it's RimaHiko you can be with Ikuto or some other boy.**

**Oh welsh. I gave my best :) **

**And- if you guys survived reading this long footnote, I was wondering if anyone knows where I can download Rima's OC Song. You know, that one about where she has to smile and stuff.**

** 'Waratte Rima' I think is the title. I'm not sure bout the spelling since I just happened to skim across this and basically forgot about it ^^'''.**

**That's all, thanks for reading!**


	2. RIP Childishly Perfect

**Hey guys! So I see that my drabble has been noticed lol. Anyways, I decided to place in the one who got most of the votes but with the rest of the votes thrown in as side couples ^^. I'm surprised though you guys o_O No RimaHiko vote whatsoever XD. **

**Kukaya – III [A somewhat failed fluff fest TT^TT]**

**Ikuma- II [(Amuto, Kutau and Tadaima- III [Combined and hinted only])**

**Kaiya- I [Friendship and hinted fluff] **

**OC pairing with SC! Character- 0**

***Note there are more couples out there I know but they weren't even nominated (?) so I didn't place them in the tally ^^***

* * *

><p><strong>Kukaiya x x x Choose x x x Kukaiya<strong>

"Rock! Paper! Scissors! Shoot!" there was a disappointed groan and a delighted squeal followed by jumping feet.

"Aha! Yaya wins!"

"Oh man!"

The brown haired girl did her small impression of a happy dance before flouncing around the room like a demented butterfly while the brown haired boy ran his hand over his hair and stared after her, emerald green eyes mystified with wonder.

How did he ever become so lucky to fall in love with the perfect girl?

"Owah! Yaya wins, uh huh! Yeah!" Yaya struck a pose, her fingers in a victory position by her eyes, her other hand on his jutted hip. A wide grin was placed on her face as she continued to relish her victory.

"But Yaya-!"

"No!"

"Yaya!"

"You lost!"

"Ya-ya!"

"Nuh uh, you lost! You face the consequences!"

The readers were stunned cause Azu just epically killed the exclamatory mark as Kukai hung his head in shame and dismay. Again he lost… and this was such a childish game! Just like his girlfriend- childish but sweet.

"Fine…" he mumbled in pride filled surrender before lifting his head and grinning widely at the still celebrating girl. Yaya caught on the look and stopped rejoicing to look at him curiously.

"Why are you so happy?" In response, Kukai bit his lip to fail at hiding is grin before turning towards the kitchen.

"I won't tell." The smaller brunette stomped her feet.

"Wah! Tell Yaya now!"

"Fine." Kukai turned around to face Yaya in all her stomping glory. His mischievous grin froze her on the spot before he raised an enthusiastic thumbs up "Since I'm preparing dinner- I get to put in whatever I want… and that means no sugar!"

"No! Not the sugar!" Yaya cried out in dismay before running into the kitchen, dashing past Kukai and getting started. "Kukai is going to stay out of the kitchen until Yaya finishes this."

Meanwhile, Kukai was standing by the hall, frozen on the spot. His emerald forest green eyes lifted to the clock and he nodded, confirming his thoughts. It took Yaya less than a minute to get to the kitchen, that meant she was determined to make dinner and he needn't make a fuss. But he wasn't one of those idiotic guys who took their girlfriends for granted.

"Let me help." He smiled at her before grabbing a chopping board and getting ready to cut. At first, the brown haired girl gave him a wearying look, but when she saw genuine joy and enthusiasm in his face she grinned.

"Yay! Yaya gets to play Chef Yuiki with Kukai!" The boy grinned in response.

"Can I be your Sue-Chef?" he was rewarded with a smack on the hand courtesy of a wooden spoon.

"No! Yaya gets to say what position you are and you are soup!"

"Soup?"

"Yes! Soup!"

"But why?"

"Cause Yaya says so!"

Oh yes… childish. That was all they were.

PS. RIP Exclamation mark.

**Kukaiya x x x Choose x x x Kukaiya**

**I think I just failed. I'm so sorry. TT^TT And a lot of people asked for KukaiYa. I really am sorry it's just I don't generally use Kukai- I just use him as a side character. I'm afraid to find out what you guys have in mind about this specific drabble but… sigh. Requested by: MintCookieMonster, PurpleDancer123 and Angel-chan Desu.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuma x x x Choose x x x Ikuma<strong>

"Hey Chibi." Again. There it was again. Rima let out a sigh before she flopped down her bed, head hitting the pillows with a barely audible thud (what with the racket going on downstairs). For a second she laid there, her eyes closed, her breath stopping as she thought again and again of what had happened this morning.

It was a miracle that they survived through her birthday with no shouts or screams. A miracle that they were both off from work ready to spend the day with her. But that fight was inevitable. Where her mom had learned such words, Rima would never know. Nor did she care.

"You're being real silent." Go away stupid voice "It's starting to scare me."

"If it's scaring you then you can simply go away." Rima replied calmly, her eyes fluttering open before she was eye to eye with the apricot colored ceiling of her own bed room. She wasn't alone unless it was her own inner voice talking to her (which it wasn't. As a matter of fact her inner voice went to a party in Yaya's head and you just missed it o_o).

"I'm not allowed to do that." Passively, Rima sat up, her blonde hair following her upper body before staring at the infamous blue haired Ikuto. His eyes, like hers, searched her face for… something. Rima wasn't sure if it was an emotion, or a look, or a plain flaw but… he was relentlessly striving to find something.

"Tell me again why?"

"Amu doesn't want you being left alone." A long and exaggerated sigh "Especially on nights like this."

"You don't know anything about me Tsukiyomi and I suggest you leave."

"No."

"Leave."

"Make me." That did it. Rima stood on her bed, pointing an angry finger at him. Her entire being trembled with raw and exposed anger- but that was all she did. She didn't scream curses at him and she didn't throw punches one after the other. She stood. Trembled, and continued on shaking.

"Why aren't you…" he trailed off, making his point clear without finishing his question. Rima stared at him absolutely livid before shaking her head, hands covering her mouth. Her knees gave way a bit and she didn't stop the action and just fell sideways onto her mattress.

"I don't!" she whimpered in a breathless whisper.

"Don't what?"

"Don't… wanna be like them."

"You don't have to be like them…" There was weight on the bed and Rima looked up to see Ikuto's lean body laying down next to her. Was she that small that her bed could occupy both her and him? "Not everyone gets bad ending like this. You'll find someone one day and you'll both be happy."

"Easy for you to say." She replied quickly, smacking his arm lightly "You have Amu."

"Well you have kiddy King." Rima's jaw fell down "and Jack-Queen."

"Ugh," she moaned faintly, burrowing her face into her pillow that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere "Don't remind me."

"Okay. I won't." Ikuto closed his eyes, relaxing beside her before letting out a content sigh "To be perfectly honest… you and I have very happy lives you know."

"How so? Cause this," Rima pointed at her closed door "isn't my definition of happy."

"Well, my parents left me when I was a kid- my mom was in the hospital, there wasn't that big a difference." Ikuto replied completely miffed. "At least we've got other people for us."

"Like Amu?" Rima teased.

"Mhm, Amu… and Utau. That Souma isn't half bad." Ikuto admitted and looked down to see Rima smiling lightly at him.

"I guess you're right then…" the blonde conceded "we are happy. We have so many friends and… I guess we're lucky."

"Right. You know what else?"

"What?"

"I think that this is that start of a new friendship."

**Ikuma x x x Choose x x x Ikuma**

**So yeah, the IkuMa is more on friendship and then we have hinted TadaIma, RimaHiko, KuTau and AmuTo. Lulz, I think I packed this with more couples than any of the drabbles left for your reading ;) Requested by: Evidence of Rain and PurpleDancer123. AmuTo and KuTau were requested by: anonymous blank with no actual name.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kaiya x x x Choose x x x Kaiya<strong>

"Yaya-sempai, will you please stop that." The green haired boy had difficulty extracting the older brunette from the balance bar, her grip getting even tighter thus requiring more force. Without a doubt, Yaya held onto her will just as much as Kairi did.

"No- Yaya will do what Yaya wants! Now let go of Yaya's hand, Kairi!" her mature and angry tone was different from the usual baby-ish and spoilt voice she spoke with, resulting to a startled (though quite calm on the outside) Kairi.

"What's the matter now, Yaya-sempai?" he finally asked, letting go of her hand to push up his slipping glasses up the bridge of his nose. There was a moment of awkward silence before Yaya lifted her head and stared at Kairi with apologetic and tear filled eyes.

"Yaya isn't perfect."

"What?" That was by far the most unarticulated thing Kairi had ever blurted out in his life.

"Yaya said, she isn't perfect. Yaya's not as funny as Rima-tan, not as wanted as Amu-chii." Yaya turned away from him, hands clenching the balance bar "Even Kukai's gone after Utau-chii and Yaya can't help it! Yaya's not… good enough for _you_…"

As the brown haired girl continued to ramble Kairi stood on the side, stunned and obliviously shocked into silence. This girl… how he loved her so (even though she didn't know).

"Good enough?" he repeated in a dubious voice, effectively shutting Yaya up. He kept his gaze away from her, not sure of how or what to say to express his feelings. He wasn't a romantic like Nagihiko and Tadase, a jester like Kukai, and no not even a swooner like Ikuto. He was Kairi. Plain old Kairi and yet- Yaya was… crying for him.

"Kairi?" Yaya lifted her head when she felt warmth on top of her hand. Her under classmate for over five years smiled at her, while gripping her hand tightly in his.

"You know what Yaya-chan?"

"What?"

"You're right?"

"Right about what Kairi?"

"Right that you weren't good enough for me-."

"I knew it!" As expected, Yaya made to throw her hand away from his and start bawling, but before she even got the chance, he tightened his grip and pulled it close to his chest. Both young teens cheeks flushed with a faint ambrosia color.

"You didn't let me finish." Kairi chided in plain jest "Do you feel that Yaya?"

Of course she did. Their heart beats were almost in synch since the brown haired girl just realized that Kairi had called her by her first name- with no flipping honorific whatsoever!

"Do you know why it's being that way?" Yaya shook her head and Kairi allowed a small smile to adorn his face "It's because you are _more _than perfect. Much more than perfect for a plain student like me."

Yaya's heart beat louder and faster and before she knew it, her arms were thrown around Kairi's neck. Kairi was shocked, not knowing how she had managed to escape that grip he had on her right hand, but nonetheless hugged back.

"Th-Thank you so much Kairi… Yaya- I mean,_ I_ can't thank you-." A finger placed by her lips and Yaya looked up to face Kairi and his faux-calm face.

"You mean _Yaya_. Don't change yourself because of me- or anyone else for that matter." Kairi smiled at her, retrieving his finger "Just be yourself, okay?"

"Okay!"

**Kaiya x x x Choose x x x Kaiya**

**How was that for a KaiYa scene? I'm sorry if this plot has been overused. I had trouble finding one that would suit these youngsters. I'm also sorry that it was leaning more on friendship rather the love. Requested by: The Shiny Sheep.**

* * *

><p><strong>I guess that's it ^^. Peace bout the failures and I hope you guys liked it. I tried my hardest and only published the best I had to offer. Azu is out~<strong>


	3. Inner Me Outer Friends

**Hey you guys! We got eight votes for eight different pairs so I decided to make two of two collide ^^. Thus resulting to this catastrophe of a drabble collection XD.**

**RimaHiko and TadaMu**

**TadaIma and Anti-RimaHiko**

**KuTau and AmuTo**

**TadaYa and UtaMu**

**KukaYa and UtaIma**

* * *

><p><strong>TadaIma x x x Choose x x x Anti-RimaHiko<strong>

"What the heck is your problem?" She looked up at him with bored eyes as she stood in front of the doorway with her arms crossed over in front of her chest. He leaned towards her a bit in all his five foot three glory, violet hair tied in a low ponytail.

"I just wanna talk." She replied completely passive. Her gaze was shifty, studying his reaction to the four words. "Is that okay?"

"Sure." He licked his lips before mimicking her position, a sigh leaving his lips.

"Nagihiko… I want you to stay away from Amu."

"Wha-? Rima you're not making any sense!" one split second, Rima seemed frightened, unsure and startled of what she was doing. As if she was having second thoughts. This gave Nagihiko a sense of gratitude that she had managed to boost up his courage.

"Whoever said that I was going to hurt Amu?" There came the courage he had somehow gained from her. Both amber golden flecked eyes held the same triggered emotion. Anger. The first spark of emotion that left Rima and probably the last emotion that would leave Nagi.

"You did just right now- no honorific! What guy goes out with his girlfriend without even having the decency to use her name with an honorific?" She stomped her feet, boots colliding with the cold marble floors. He smirked up at her, already knowing how to answer this.

"A guy that probably got permission from the girlfriend herself!"

"Humph. Excuses." For a minute, just for one minute, Nagihiko wanted to shove himself at the girl, get her out of the way and just leave. But his mind refused to let him. He was a gentleman, no stubborn girl was going to get him to just abandon his morals.

"Tch. Know what Mashiro-san?" he spat her name out with anger leaking in his voice. But the tone wasn't enough to startle much less frighten the girl. She stood her ground, blocking him from getting out of the room. "I think you're just jealous."

"Jea-!" she sputtered, her eyes widening in surprise. Catching herself and incapable of stopping the blush from spreading on her face, Rima stood on both feet, planted firmly on the ground. "Jealous of what? Of a guy who looks good in a dress? Of a guy people could mistake for my sister? Of a person who can't even prove that he's male?"

"No!" Though irked by her questions and indirect insults, Nagihiko wanted to get to the bottom of this. Caving into her words wasn't going to help him achieve that goal. "You're jealous cause Amu has someone. You're jealous cause at night, she sleeps with a smile on her face cause she knows someone's waiting for the morning, waiting for her."

"That's not-" He scoffed and tosses his black hair over his shoulder.

"Oh come on Rima!" he lost the honorific for a moment "Of course it is! You hate me cause you don't want to be left alone. You're so anti-social! So… so into yourself that you don't see how obsessed you are about Amu. You don't see the fact that Amu is happy and in love- what kind of best friend are you?"

"Shut up!" Rima shrieked at him, her hands forcing a malevolent push towards his chest. He stumbled backwards, taken aback. "I'm not into myself! I know how Amu's like. Ever since she's met you, she's been distracted, forgetful! It's not like her!"

"Not like her." Nagihiko repeated, completely miffed and stupefied. "That's completely like her! You don't even know the inner Amu do you?"

"I know that she doesn't love you." She sneered, stunning him into silence. "She said yes cause she couldn't say no. She said yes cause she was lonely. She said yes cause she missed Ikuto. You may have her heart now but when he comes back- what do you think is going to happen? Do you think she's going to stay with you even though her first love is back? I may not know a lot about Amu but I know her well enough to know the answer to that sole question. And I bet you know it to."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Nagihiko willed his feet to move and he pushed past Rima. His emotional fifteen year old self managed to get him out of the room before tears fell down his pale face. He knew well enough that Rima was right. He knew that Amu would leave him the second that Ikuto came back. But he didn't know why he didn't believe it himself.

Why was he so in love with Amu? Why was he so caught up in her?

"Fujisaki-kun?" He crashed into something, realizing that it was a someone he quickly scrambled off of his best friend, wiping his face with the sleeve of his uniform.

"I'm so sorry Hotori-kun, I… I wasn't looking." Tadase appeared fairly stunned to see the Fujisaki so sad that his crimson red eyes widened at the sight of his tear stained face.

"What happened Fujisaki-kun?" There was a strained tone in his voice, as if he already knew what had happened but wanted to appear polite. That was odd. It wasn't anything at all like Tadase.

"_Rima said a lot of things and I…_" he caught himself from speaking out loud and blurting everything he was thinking. "Nothing. You seem like you're going somewhere Hotori-kun. Meeting up with someone?"

"Uh, yeah." Tadase rubbed the back of his head while standing up, before offering a hand to the faux-smiling Fujisaki. "Have you seen Rima-chan?"

"Rima-chan?" First name basis. "Uh, she's in the classroom. Why?"

"Oh, I…" crimson stained the blonde haired boy's cheeks. "I was wondering if she'd like to get ice cream in the park. We… we haven't done that in a while and I thought…"

"Wait. You and Rima-chan?" He was baffled. Confused. Stunned. Shocked. Surprised. Any other synonymous word you can think of.

"Yes…" there was an edge to the tone Tadase was using and he had one eyebrow raised at the Fujisaki "Is there something wrong?"

"N-Nothing, it's just I never thought a girl like Rima-chan would interest you." Tadase's lips formed a firm line.

"A girl like Rima-chan?" he repeated "What did you mean by that?"

"N-Nothing, I mean, she's just so cold and… mean and she doesn't care how her words affect people and-." Nagihiko was silence when a fist was an inch away from his face. The Hotori had caught himself before his hand had collided with Nagihiko's cheek.

"Be silent Fujisaki-kun." A firm tone. A tone he'd only heard from Rima's lips, not Tadase's. "Just because you can read people easily, and just because you can see through Rima-chan's fake tears doesn't mean you know that real her."

"Wha-." He was stunned speechless. That's twice in the same day.

"She's actually quite nicer than she appears to be. She hates it when people close to her are hurt." Tadase pulled his hand back but kept it balled up in a fist. "Did you know that she got a bruise from going against Saaya in a dodge ball game? Saaya wanted to form another club- strictly for Fujisaki Nagihiko only."

There was a gleam of jealousy in the blonde haired boy's eyes

"But no. Rima challenged her- using Amu's voice. She didn't announce the challenge, Amu did but it was her that proposed it. She knew that a new herd of fan girls would put a lot of stress on you and that particular week you were already stressing over the fact that 'Nadeshiko' was coming to visit.

"…"

"I thought so." Tadase turned his back to the silenced teenager before releasing a weary sigh. "This is out of character of me. And I usually stay quite…"

"…"

"But I can't help it. So you say she's a slave driver. So you say she's cold and cruel. That doesn't mean that you know the inner Rima. The real Rima."

"And you do?"

"Yes. At least I think I do." Tadase looked over his shoulder to see Nagihiko glaring at him. "When you weren't here and she was just a new queen, she marveled over the fact that I cared about her. That it mattered to me whether or not she got hurt. Like when she was supposed to get hit, I saved her using Holy Crown."

"…"

"Now if you'll excuse me," Tadase was almost unnerved by Nagihiko's withering glare as he walked away "I think you just left Rima-chan crying… even though you couldn't hear her."

**TadaIma x x x Choose x x x Anti-RimaHiko**

**Mwahaha! This has TadaIma in it and it is being Anti-RimaHiko, also implied AmuTo and *shudder* AmuHiko. Aren't I so evil? I love torturing you guys and I think that… these drabbles are turning into one shots X_X Azu fails XP. Requested by: WeDidItForTheDead and Evidence of Rain.**

* * *

><p><strong>UtaIma x x x Kutau x x x Kukaya x x x AmuTau<strong>

**xxx Choose xxx**

"Uwah! Kukai you meanie!" Utau lifted her violet colored sunglasses over her darker colored eyes. Her blonde hair was covered up with her usual 'in the disguise mood' beige colored beret. The sun kissed her exposed shoulders, warming her through the white tank top she wore.

Why was she even in this part of the mall she had no idea. At first, she had thoughts of picking up a new violin case for Ikuto, but then she realized that Amu would have probably thought of getting that for him already. It was annoying that her own brother wasn't very open to her. She hated that she couldn't think of something original to give him.

But she hated it even more that she had stumbled at this part of the mall. The brown haired guardians were there standing in front of her- not even taking notice of her. Utau could care less about the ginger lighted one, but the emerald forest green eyes of the other one had caught her in a sand still. She couldn't move from where she was, nor could she take her eyes off of him.

"This is stupid." The blonde scoffed before turning to move away from the sports store, still having no clue what she was doing there in the first place but was stopped when a smaller blonde bumped into her. Not even caring who it was, she side stepped and walked away. Somehow thankful that she could finally move.

Seven stores later was only when she realized who it was she bumped into. The Queen's chair bearer. Risa? Was it. Or was it some other name that didn't sound like ridiculous Spanish and not Japanese. Maybe she was just mistaken and it wasn't the guardian member. But she couldn't be sure- and she hated it when she wasn't sure.

"What did she look like again?" Thought Utau as she continued to walk. Aha! She's got a picture of the guardians (Courtesy of Kukai, don't ask] in her phone! Fumbling, Utau touched her pockets and her eyes widened ever so slightly… when she felt… NO budge whatsoever. Her phone wasn't there! Yukari was going to slice and dice her.

"Damn it!" the idol turned on her heel, only to have meet the same fate she received not too long ago, only this time she cared about who it was she had bumped into, and for a second she felt a surge of triumph swim into her blood. She was right.

"This is what I get for doing a good thing." Rima held her hand out to the still starting blonde, revealing a violet colored flip up. "You left this."

"Thanks." They both scrambled to stand up "Hey, you're one of Amu's friends right."

"Yes." There was a dangerous glint in her amber golden flecked orbs "Her _best friend_."

"Why so threatened. It's not like I'm going to take you away from her." Utau mumbled, dusting herself off.

"I'm not worried about you." Rima mumbled "It's that god dang Fujisaki!"

"Hey," Utau didn't feel comfortable enough to use her name and she didn't know her last name so she resulted to using this "Do you know if Amu's got a present for Ikuto yet?"

"Is that what you were doing in front of the sports store?" Utau bit her tongue. She wasn't allowed to give away her personal life to people. She was an idol and paparazzi could be lurking anywhere and everywhere. But she decided to chance it.

"Yeah… one of the reasons I guess." _Why did I have to add that last part?_ Thought Utau as she caught sight of Rima's raised eyebrow.

"One of the reasons…" she repeated, a small knowing smirk on her face "It's that loser jack isn't it?"

"So what if it is?" Stupid pride. "It's not like it matters. He's in love with that Yuiki."

"Doesn't mean you have to give up. I'm pretty sure that Fujisaki loves Amu… that doesn't mean I'm losing hope." A minute. They've known each other for only a minute and yet… it felt like they've known each other for forever. "Also I think Yaya likes Hotori-kun."

But Utau didn't hear that last part.

"You and the other Jack? No way!" Laughter left her lips as Utau received her phone and she began scrolling through it.

"It's not funny!" the small blonde chided, red dancing on her cheeks.

"Haha… it is a bit." Rima scowled up at Utau.

"Whatever." The blondes both looked at each other, meeting the other's shifty gaze "I bet you want Amu to stay away from Ikuto cause you like her!"

"W-What?" Utau blurted out, startling several walking teens.

"Admit it! You like Amu!" Red danced on her pale cheeks as she faced Rima. The smaller blonde was smiling at her misery.

"What? No!"

"Oh come on Utau!" Her first name. The chibi was using her first name. "You like her! Admit it!"

"Okay, Amu may be pretty but I don't like her that way." Rima couldn't hear her anymore though.

"You… just admitted it. Oh dear…"

Silence. No, not one of those creepy tension filled silences. It was a nice, I-can-hear-you-speak-in-your-head-isn't-this-freaky-but-nice-silence.

"Hey… Rima."

"Yes?"

"Give me your number and I'll give you mine."

"For what?"

"Don't friends text?"

"Oh gosh, please don't tell me you're falling in love with me too!"

Utau could have done so many things to respond to that. She could have scolded Rima, chided Rima. Cursed Rima or might as well as punch Rima for what she had said. But all she did was laugh, a clear and genuine laugh.

"No…I just wanna be friends."

"Why?"

"Well… I need you."

"For what?"

"You just made me forget about Ikuto, Souma, and Hinamori Amu. Not everyone has the power to do that."

**xxx Choose xxx**

**UtaIma x x x Kutau x x x Kukaya x x x AmuTau**

**So I tried to keep them IC, but I think I failed with Utau. I don't use her. Like Kukai, she's usually Rima's friend or something like that. I guess I may like KuTau but I don't use either character that often. Just as side ones. And also lots of implications, not enough drabble space. I'm sorry about that ^^'''. Requested by: WeDidItForTheDead, Princess Utau, MintCookieMonster, and Angel-chan Desu.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that I couldn't get all responses situated. I failed to answer <span>Angel-chan Desu <span>for her TadAmu request. Also the KuTau was slightly implied and was unrequited. I'll try to get to work on that since it's the most requested.**

**Again I'm sorry TT^TT.**

**Till next time, I guess… **


	4. Damn Tea and Lights

**Hey you guys! I didn't do this drabble alone. This was actually a note conversation between me and a close friend, her name is Rove. If any of you know me long enough then you might know who she is ;) Is she really my friend? Or is she more than that? XD I kid, she's my sister if you guys didn't know. **

**Personally it wasn't requested by anyone. Just Azu and Rove :).**

**Anyways, that might explain the changing words. Some are in underline, that's me speaking. Then the one's in italic are my sister. Normal words are well normal o_o. Anyone confused? Good so am I XP**

* * *

><p><strong>RimaHiko x x x Choose x x x RimaHiko<strong>

"Hey Utau-chan…" _Violet eyes and pretty violet hair. He could already feel the hundreds of dangerously glinting eyes on his back._ The cafe was literally crowded with tons of boys- men, that wouldn't stop to think twice about asking the beautifully Utau out.

"Hi… Fujisaki."

"Oh don't be like that. Where's the girl that always ran out towards me with open arms and hundreds of x-characters behind her?"

"Don't be cruel. After all I could always just leave you."

"Don't… How's it been Utau-chan. Happily married I see?"

"Kukai has been nothing but good to me. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just never thought you two would be the one who'd get together."

"Who did you think I'd be ending up with… a crazy fan boy?"

"Of course not… Kairi liked you though."

"He didn't like me. Neither did Ikuto, if you were planning on mention him. If he did then he wouldn't have gotten married."

"What?"

"Oh… didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Ikuto and Lulu got married… last June. Yeah, they're still on their honeymoon. I think Rima and Kairi got together that night… or was it that Fuyuki dude."

"Oh…"

"You seriously didn't know… Look Fujisaki, you and I weren't really close, but… I knew you loved her."

"What? I…"

"Don't lie. You're not the only one with a messed up family."

"I guess there's no point. At some point I did like her."_ Sigh_. Depressed sigh. _Sad sigh_. A sigh that signified him giving up. _A... pathetic sigh_. "But… I guess we weren't meant to be."

"Why didn't you confess to her then? It seems that you liked her enough…"

"I wanted to… believe me I wanted to. But… there was never a given time. I wish I could go back in time and just- just tell her!"

"Tell me what?"

"Ri-Rima!" she stood behind him in her five foot four glory, leaning on her side, her left hand on her jutted hip. Her blonde curls were shorter now, not even passing her shoulders as it fell down her neck, a few strands twisted and turned to form a crown.

"_Where's my honorific_?" The smile reached her eyes and she reached up, wrapping her arms around Nagihiko before she pulled back and stared at him with gleaming eyes.

"I think I see Kukai..." the out of place blonde muttered, deciding that this moment was to intimate for her liking and her well being. "I'll see you guys later."

Nagihiko and Rima both waved goodbye, not actually noticing the gesture. He pulled back the chair so she could sit down and once she was settled a heavy feeling silence fell upon them.

"How have you been… Rima-chan?" He broke it and was glad he did. The smile reached her face again and she rested her chin on her hands, both elbows propped on the glass table.

"Good." This was how it was going to be. Monosyllables.

"I heard that you went to Lulu and Ikuto's wedding."

"Oh yeah… I'm sorry that you guys didn't get invited…"

"That's okay. I bet you had too many on your guest list to fit me in." He smirked at her, twisting a lock of his dark black hair "Assuming that you were the wedding planner."

"You assume correct." She replied wryly, rolling her big doe like eyes "But you are also wrong. There was just me, the bride, the groom, Utau, Kukai and Kairi. No one else."

"Why?" She smiled at his shock.

"It was a closed ceremony…"

"Ah… I see."

"Hey. I heard what you told Utau."

_It was like an anvil fell on his head_. "Y-You did? Look… I…"

"Why didn't you confess?" she didn't look to angry. Perhaps it was the lighting in this part of the damn café. It was too dim. Much too dim for him to see her fury… yeah that was it. The lights fault.

"Huh?" _And now he can't speak eloquently. Stupid lights._

"I knew you liked me. But why didn't you confess?" _Screw the lights. This was the tea's fault. Yeah the tea he ordered probably had alcohol in it and now he was hallucinating. It couldn't be true right? Rima couldn't have been asking him this right now_. She was probably insulting him and he was just staring at her looking all dumb like a hurricane just hit his central nervous system.

"Wait, you knew that I liked you." _Who said that?_ "Why would you care."

"Is it a crime to be interested?" Red danced and flared across her cheeks and Nagihiko went back to blaming the lights.

"No but… that means that you actually liked me?" Was he seriously asking her this? Seriously- when was his mouth going to shut itself?

"Give or take a few qualities you're actually pretty admirable Nagihiko. _Who would not want you?_" Did… did she just say that she wanted him?_ As in… she wanted him. He was being wanted and claimed by the chibi devil?_

"I could name a few people." _Oh look his smartness was being revived._

"I'm not including Amu in this." Rolling her eyes. She always did roll her eyes at Nagihiko whenever he said something stupid. He had the mind to tell her a few results bout rolling your eyes but decided to keep it hush hush. After all this was just an hallucination. "Give me the name of a sane and un love struck person."

"Ugh…"_ Name. Name. Name. Name. Name. Name. Name. Name. Name. Name. Name. Name. Name. Name. Name. Name. Name. Name. Name._ "Lulu-chan?"

"Much better."

"I missed you Rima-chan." _That's the sappiest thing he could have ever said! Now she's going to laugh at his face and call him stupid for even thinking of embarrassing himself with the sappiest line on earth! He's such an idio-!_

"I did too. But you're still not answering my question." Say what now?

"Well… I guess I didn't have the guts to admit it to you." _Why was he smirking again? Why was he taunting this girl who was probably laughing on the inside? Oh yeah… the damn tea_ and the lights.

"Do it now then."

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_The number you have dialed is out of service._

"What?" Stupid lights!

"Look Nagi…" she took a deep breath and kept her eyes away from his questioning gaze. "It's been twelve years. Twelve birthdays with no phone calls. Twelve years with no tantalizing comments to spark up my mood. Twenty four hours of every freaking day of several weeks in skipping years, I longed to hear your voice and see your annoying but beautiful brown eyes. I missed you and I'm swallowing my pride so you better as hell step up and tell me how you feel about me… right… now."

"I like you." He squeaked out. _Oh god… did he just… he couldn't have.. but.. he.. she.. couldn't… ugh!_ Somehow someway, this was still the LIGHTS fault! _And the tea too!_

"Took you long enough." Though red danced by her cheeks, Nagihiko didn't miss the sparkling tear that got trapped in her right eye. She pushed her face into his chest and he welcomed her into the hug she had initiated.

Oh yes, it took him long… enough.

"You're such a chicken."

"_Hush you_."

And Nagihiko's previous wish came true! His lips did shut up but not by themselves. They needed Rima's help for that.

_Stupid lights and tea._

**RimaHiko x x x Choose x x x RimaHiko**

* * *

><p><strong>Forgive me for the suckiness of this. I didn't reread it like usual since I knew that I would immediately take it down if I ever did. I don't want that to happen since I had fun making this with my sister. Anywayerz, it's T Swfit's birthday tomorrow! XD I'm actually thinking of making a cover in honor of it. Oh welsh.<strong>

**See you guys next time ;) **


	5. Vampiricly Cute

**So, waha! A lot of people are asking for RimaHiko and I gotta say I'm relieved! I missed writing about those two and the torture I had put Nagi through on the last torture suffocated me. I hate it when Nagihiko's the one who gets hurt, but I love writing scenes of Rima with other SC! Characters. Oh welsh; let's get this show on the road XP.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rimahiko x x x Choose x x x Rimahiko<span>**

"It was a wonderful ceremony…the second one at least, I'm afraid all those kimonos during the first was too hot for me." Ms. Mashiro held onto her daughter's hands, both nearly covered by the long sleeves of her gown. The Fujisaki's had chosen the most extravagant gown they could find. But forgot all about little Rima's shortness.

"I never knew you liked western weddings." the blonde wrapped her arms around her mother and laid her head on her chest. For a moment they just stood there, trapped in a mother daughter embrace they had never once shared.

"That's just me." Ms. Mashiro gave her daughter a small squeeze in return. "I'm sorry that your Papa wasn't here."

A small smile touched Rima's face before she tightened her grip on her mother's waist. "Do you think papa would have…liked him?"

"I think he would have adored Fujisaki-kun. I know I do." Ms. Mashiro let out a weary sigh before kissing her daughter's forehead and running her fingers through her long blonde hair. "I'm just so scared of losing you Rima… you're all I have left."

"Come on Mama." Rima exclaimed, trying to change the dreary mood with her heavy humor. She pulled back and both mother and daughter looked at the groom, who was wearing a kimono from the first ceremony. "Don't think of it like you're losing a daughter when you're actually gaining a son… who looks good in a dress."

Ms. Mashiro and Rima took a moment of silence to stare at Nagihiko, who was wearing a flamboyant kimono complete with kabuki regalia as his relatives who wore similar clothing congratulated him with the wedding.

"Why again did you marry him?" Ms. Mashiro asked her daughter.

"Mama!" Rima cried out loud before the two laughed out loud. A few more minutes into the hug, Ms. Mashiro said she had to leave and Rima watched with Nagihiko by her side as she slipped into her car and drove off, followed by the rest of the Mashiro/Fujisaki entourage.

"Well." The bestman held the microphone to his lips and surveyed the twenty or so people left before a grin lit up his face, his emerald green eyes twinkling in delight "Are you ready to par-tay?"

"Wait a second!" the maid of honor's pink hair shined through the crowd before she reached the bride. With a swipe pull of a few buttons, the bottom part of Rima's dress came off and all that was left was a skirt that reached her knees. Now Rima looked like a gothic Lolita doll!

"Yes!" Nagihiko cheered, picking Rima up and twirling her around "My wife's got legs!"

Not far away, another best man gripped onto his wine glass rather tightly, his crimson red eyes shining with regret and agony. Why again did weddings have to be such a horrible experience for poor and sad Tadase?

He was awfully glad that Rima had done him the favor of giving him a white suit. He was the only one who had a white suite. Nagihiko wore a kimono from the first ceremony and that didn't change until the second where he afterwards changed back- it was all for show. The Fujisaki family was too complicated- honestly!

"Is this seat taken?" Tadase looked up and blinked rather warily at the new comer. The kimono hugged her body loosely and no curves whatsoever were exposed. Her beauty however was evident in her face. Amber ocher eyes shined down with a powerful gaze and her lips were full and pink spread up in a small smile.

"No…" The blonde man pulled the seat back for her. "I believe I haven't met you before."

"Should I trust a blonde stranger with vampiric eyes?" Her auburn eyes were wise, giving him a warning. She wasn't someone to be messed with.

"Said stranger just offered you a seat." A small smile tugged on his lips. Never before had he appeared to be so witty "Isn't that enough in exchange for your name?"

"Cute." The violet haired girl's full pink lips curved up in a wry smile. "My name is Nadeshiko… Fujisaki Nadeshiko."

For a moment Tadase couldn't help but hold in his breathe. There were two things he could two at this given situation. Shun the girl away because it was her own flesh and blood that took away his precious adored blonde. Or be mature and give her a fresh and clean slate.

Nadeshiko stared at the man with contemplating eyes… almost as if she knew what he was thinking. Her eyes darted from the man to the bride then back again and to say she was surprised was a complete understatement.

"Cute."

**Rimahiko x x x Choose x x x Rimahiko**

* * *

><p><strong>No one requested this but; <span>PurpleDancer123<span> requested a KukaHiko drabble. I'll try to get on that Lexa, mkay? But I also have an announcement.**

**Tomorrow and the day after that is my finals week. Well more like two days of studying for hell rather cause it isn't one whole week. I hate Biology and thankfully I'm exempted from taking the Algebra final cause I was included in the song/dance tribute last month. I won't be updating in a while so… I'm real sorry.**

**That's all I guess. And lulz, Nagi going all 'My wife's got legs' really completed my image. He's so happy that Rima isn't wearing that oversize gown XD.**


	6. Endless Newspaper Dance Fighting

**Hey, I got free time now and I've gotta say Biology was a blast! I actually studied and it wasn't really hard XD But… History ugh- kill me now! Peace to you and every other reader out there… Did you know that the Westeners colonized Asia a long time ago? XD**

**Forgive me, I'm high on History knowledge X_X**

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuma x x x Choose x x x Ikuma<strong>

"You're being ridiculous chibi!" For once in her life, she wanted nothing but-.

"How? How in hell am I being ridiculous?" For once in his life, he wanted nothing but to have the power to read minds.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She spat back angrily "Am I being completely inexcusable cause I'm asking such a sane and normal question?"

Oh goodie. She was being monotonous again.

"Look, I gotta get back to watching over the other guardians." He licked his lips and stared deep into her amber-golden eyes. "Just tell me what you want."

She did the same and glared right back. "What I want, is for you to tell me, what you want."

"I don't want anything." This guy was (dare I say it?) a complete and idiotic asshole! Outside, Rima could keep up with the façade she kept with her. Her glare solidified before she placed her arms on her hips.

"Nothing?" she repeated in a breathless whisper, throat dried up from summoning the courage to lower her voice and not end up screaming like a total lunatic. "That's it? You give me a present on Christmas day and I get you _nothing_?"

Oh god. She… emphasized one word. It could have been the whole sentence, it could have been a few others, but no it just had to be one, lone, and solitary word.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me what you want!"

"I don't want anything." He ran his fingers through his tousled blue hair. Her mood was starting to worry him. Never before had he seen her so crabby. "Honestly chibi. Nothing."

"Ugh! You're making this so hard for me!" her hands moved and a pillow collided with his face. Had she always had good aim?

"What exactly am I doing?" Ikuto asked. It earned him another pillow to the face.

"You're making it so hard for me to be the perfect girl that you need!" That's when his jaw dropped. "I'm not perfect all by myself. I'm contented with me being me but… I can't read your mind… you're so perfect but I'm…"

"I thought you didn't care about things like that." That's true. It was one of the reasons he fell in love with her.

"Yeah, but whenever your sister looks at me with those eyes of hers, I feel like…" she trailed off, rubbing her arms as if trying to keep warm.

"Like what?" her head snapped up to his direction.

"Like I'm not good enough."

"Look, Rima." Ikuto stepped forward, placing his violin down on her bedroom floor, being careful not to sound too loud in case her mother was still awake. "I don't want you spending money on me. And don't ever think that. Utau's just naturally bitchy. It's a trait all Tsukiyomi women have."

"Hmph." Stubborn and persistent blonde isn't she? Why again did he fall in love with her? See one of the reasons up above.

"Hey- are you crying?" Concern. Nothing but concern played in his heart, but all you could see was apathic features on his face.

"No… I'm not." She mumbled quietly "Water has decided to leak out of the openings of my face- Of course I am!"

"Why?" Stupid question, I know. "What did I do?"

"You called me 'Rima'."

"Was I not supposed to?"

Rima stared up at him, her lower lip trembling as she extended her arms. Immediately Ikuto cave and ran his arms around her waist, stroking her back lazily but lovingly. The kind of speed she could take.

"It's just been a while…"

Ikuto rolled his eyes. Dramatic Rima. Oh joy with her and her mood swings. They were endless. Like they're love and time for each other. Endless.

"Hey Ikuto… you still haven't told me what you wanted for Christmas?"

"Here we go again."

"What was that?"

Didn't I tell you?

Even their fights are… endless.

**Ikuma x x x Choose x x x Ikuma**

**I thought that was cute. That's just me ^_^. This was typed out a couple of days ago which might shed a bit of light on you cause if you didn't know that, you'd be thinking 'WTH is she talking about?' when you read my next AN, in the next drabble. Did that make sense? O.O**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Okay! XD I've got such great news for you- this is my very first attempt doing a 'Kutau' drabbleshort story! XD You see, today was our Christmas party in school and we Filipinos like playing 'Newspaper Dance'. I'll explain the mechanics later, but it was just down to two pairs and- afghijkag;'! You guys are going to flip out. I did. I lost my voice because of the 'couple' that inspired me for this one. So without further ado. I give you our Kutau Story!**

**P.S. I love you Lauraine and Eduard! You guys were AWESOME! ;)**

**KuTau x x x Choose x x x KuTau**

"The songs will play, you dance around the newspaper and then when it stops," Amu read off from the index card real slowly, successfully adding the already raising anxiety in everyone's chests. "The couple has to stand in the newspaper, for at least five seconds."

"Tch." Utau couldn't control the way her mauve eyes glared at the pinkette. "Can she stop saying that?"

"Saying what?" Kukai looked at the blonde idol curiously, his arms stretched behind him as he contemplated the mechanics of the game.

"The word 'couple'." Utau's eyes searched the room. "Sure Mashiro and Fujisaki, Yuiki and Kairi, and She and Ikuto are couples but…"

"Amu isn't even joining." Kukai said, attempting to lighten up the mood.

"Shut up." Utau glared at the fully opened newspaper in front of her, before blowing on her blonde bangs. "Look. I don't care about any of this, the prizes aren't worth the trouble. I say we lose purposely."

Kukai looked at the blonde idol disapprovingly. "That's not the Hoshina Utau that I know. Where's the girl that would never give up just to prove me wrong?"

That silenced Utau for a bit before she looked around the room, crossed her arms over her chest and let out a small scoff. "Let's just get this over with."

The newspaper, at first, could hold both of them, but after folding it in half, then again, and again, Utau could barely fit in by herself. The entire crowd was having fun, Kairi and Yaya had been taken out when Yaya slipped out of the newspaper during the first round. Amu (after being kidnapped by Ikuto and forced on a newspaper) had to admit defeat when she flailed about, resulting to Ikuto and her getting knocked out of the newspaper.

"I thought we were supposed to lose?" Kukai raised an eyebrow at Utau, who shrugged her shoulders. To be perfectly honest, they both purposely dropped themselves out of the newspapers but the crowd (and judges) kept calling them back to join. It almost felt like a set up.

"The newspaper is down to the smallest size." Utau looked at the one-fourth piece of paper and let out a breath. "Let's just let Chibi and Nagihiko win."

"Okay." Kukai and Utau began to dance around the newspaper, but most of the attention was on the brandishing Rima and Nagihiko. Then the music stopped. Nagihiko held onto Rima's waist from behind while the blonde hair girl stepped onto his shoes.

Kukai stared at Utau for a second, not knowing what to do. He wanted Nagihiko and Rima to win, and Utau had suggested purposely losing- so why not? That all changed when Utau grabbed his arm and glared at him.

"Pick me up!"

"What?"

"Pick me up! Bridal style! Whatever style! Go!"

Kukai couldn't stop the grin on his face as he held the blonde, one arm around her waist, the other tucked underneath her legs.

"What was that about?" he asked in a hushed whisper, waiting for the five seconds to be over.

"You were looking for the old Utau." The blonde pouted subconsciously as she kept her eyes away from the grinning teen. "Your fault she came back. Deal with it."

Kukai looked at the blonde, his grip suddenly loosening before he tightened it again. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't will himself to count from one to five. Why did it feel like five seconds had already passed? And how come it felt like he wasn't about to get tired… holding Utau like this. She was… so close.

"Hnh. To be honest I like this." Utau looked back at Kukai and smiled a bit before they heard a loud whistle, snapping them out of that lovey-dovey trance.

"Looks like it's a tie!" Amu squealed. Kukai put Utau down, slightly red in the face before shoving his hands in his pockets. The two then went to Rima and Nagihiko to shake hands, but before they could Yaya bounced up the stage, dragging Kairi with her.

"If anyone wants a picture of that fluff-filled moment!" Utau's eyes widened a bit and Kukai couldn't help but freeze right on the spot. "I have something better! I have a video of it!"

"A video?" Utau repeated in a hushed whisper. "It was like five seconds!"

"Five seconds?" Rima grinned from her position, still in Nagihiko's embrace. "I wouldn't call _that _five seconds."

"Wait…" Kukai looked at Utau for a bit "How long were we stuck like that?"

"About a minute or two."

"What? Why didn't you bring me back to earth so I could have put Utau down? Fujisaki I'm gonna-!"

"Hey! Keep your hands off of my boyfriend!"

**Kutau x x x Choose x x x Kutau**

**Hehehe… I think I failed with that but it was just supposed to be a fluff filled moment. I tried to make it better but oh welsh. This really happened earlier today and I was like 'Aww!' Only problem was… lulz, I kinda fancy Eduard but it's okay ^^'''. **

* * *

><p><strong>That's it :D I love you guys for being so patient with me ^^'''.<strong>

**Alexa! I'm so sorry, I feel like I've been prolonging your KukaHiko story but- I promise! It will be here the next time I upload something. I PROMISE! **

**So, here's what's coming up for the next chapter: KaiYa and KukaHiko ;) **

**Stay tuned XD**


	7. The Five Senses Fail

**Haha (laughs nervously) Hey you guys! I was feeling really guilty for not updating anything, but I'm mentally exhausted right now. It's our Semi-Finals today and tomorrow and I'd just gotten home from school and playing in the arcade (I suck, who plays when they're supposed to be preparing for a test?) with my friends. **

**Anywho, I made this fic in honor of Utau and Rima or any female character that can possible be relatable to given text. **

**And- I don't mean any of this nonsense about 'men'. I think they're an okay gender. Lulz. **

* * *

><p>I am not a slut.<p>

I am not a whore.

I'm just… misunderstood.

I was betrayed. Betrayed by something I can't get back at.

Who, in this miserable world, could possibly be able to gain revenge on your heart without hurting yourself?

I thought I knew everything there was for me to know. That life was just a game that could never be won or lost, it was only something that could only be lived and taken advantage of.

Rumors erupt when you trust people. When you're in contact with people they think things that aren't true. They say things that are well-made lies. They hurt you with every day that comes by.

I learned that trusting people labeled you a fool. Trusting people gave them the chance to hurt you. It would be better if you were to keep to yourself and not to bother with idiots who had the power to crush you into nothing.

What made life worse was, yes you guessed it; Men.

They were selfish people who took things for granted and tried to play games and take advantage of everything. They were pathetic idiots who did anything just to get some. They used people. They hurt people. They… hurt girls like me, and sometimes they don't even realize that what they've said just crushed your mind and soul.

Aren't I dramatic?

Of course I am, I know who I am, and I know what to believe- until he came and changed everything.

The boy… who smiled for free.

He changed the rules.

He was different.

He saw the girl I wanted to be and that alone gave me enough encouragement to believe in myself.

I can't believe that my fences are being cut down. I can't believe the walls I've built are about to crumble down.

Is it true?

Have I been hiding behind these walls for too long?

Have I been staying in denial because of how much a coward I am?

Of course not!

Life is still a disappointment. Nothing goes the way I want it to, making life every second of a hell that I have to partake on.

But… my heart, is being an idiot.

In my eyes, he was a bloody idiot.

In my soul's eyes, he was the thing I wanted.

In my head, he was a useless being.

In my heart, he was the most important thing I needed.

How can my head be so stupid-

**"I love you… too."**

-and my heart be so wise?

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm working on teh Kukahiko fic- just trying to find the best thing to make my first boyxboy fic a blast. Lol.<strong>

**I also have a poll on my profile that needs your attention :) **

**Azu-chii, **


End file.
